mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
One-Way Wheel Set
- WT= }} |-| Large dia.= - WT= - WTOF= - WTOF Silver= }} |-| SX= - Large= - LargeOF= }} |-| LP= - LP= }} |Wheel Width(s) = Narrow Wide (Rear) (except Small dia. Super X 1-way and LP 1-way)|Tire Width(s) = Narrow Wide (Rear) (except Small dia. Super X 1-way and LP 1-way)}}The one-way wheel sets is a series of Mini 4WD Grade-up Parts released by Tamiya since 1987. General info On a Mini 4WD car, the wheels are attached to the either side of the driveshafts and all four of them are spins together at the same speed. During cornering, the outer wheels get dragged and causing speed loss, as both side of wheels are attached to the same driveshaft, locking them together at the same speed. The speed loss is more apparent while being equipped with the high-grip tires. The one-way wheels has the internal mechanism where a wheel spins on its own in one direction and locked in other direction. This allows the outer wheels to rotates on its own during cornering and minimizes the speed loss. However, it has the problems on its own. Since there are mechanism inside the wheels, they were generally heavier than normal wheels. Furthermore, the wheels will put more stress onto the gears and motor when passing through multiple corners as the inner wheels are the only wheels that keeps the car running. All except the original One-way Wheel Set and the Lightweight One-way Hub Locks comes with a set of tires. Most sets comes with the sponge tires, with the exception of a few; Both the large diameter one-way wheel sets comes with the super height sponge tires, while the special sets of Super X large diameter one-way wheel set and Large Diameter one-way wheel set (wide tread type) comes with the offset tread rubber tires. Only the low-profile one-way wheel set comes with the standard rubber low-profile tires. Due to the width of the wheels, the Wide One-way Wheel Set and the Low Height One-way Wheel Set comes with the plastic bumper extension parts. It should be note that certain large diameter one-way wheel sets are not compatible with the Mini 4WD PRO cars due to chassis layout. Gallery ClassicTunedUpSet3UsageExample.jpg|Usage example 1. (Base car: Type-3 Chassis car) 1WayWheelWTOFUsageExample.jpg|Usage example 2. (Base car Super Dragon Premium) External links Tamiya Japan * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires (Limited Edition) on Tamiya official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya official website * Silver-plated Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (Wide Tread) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya official website * Low-profile Tire and One-way Wheel Set on Tamiya official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires (Fluorescent Green) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Wide One-way Wheel Set on Tamiya America official website * Narrow One-way Wheel Set (Wide Tread) on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (Wide Tread) on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (Wide Tread) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires (Limited Edition) on Tamiya America official website * Silver-plated Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (Wide Tread) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya America official website * Low-profile Tire and One-way Wheel Set on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) with Offset Tread Tires (Fluorescent Green) on Tamiya America official website Tamiya Online Shop * Narrow One-way Wheel Set on Tamiya online shop (Japanese) * Narrow One-way Wheel Set (Wide Tread) on Tamiya online shop (Japanese) * Narrow One-way Wheel Set for Super X Chassis on Tamiya online shop (Japanese) * Large Diameter One-Way Wheel (Wide Tread) with Offset Tread Tires on Tamiya online shop (Japanese) Category:Grade-Up Parts Category:Wheel and tire sets